Subspace Emissary
by Writing Rookie
Summary: A powerful and terrible force seeks totake over the multiverse, using the Smashverse as its starting point. The only thing that can stop it... are the Super Smash Brothers. A novelisation of Brawl's Subspace Emissary mode, but with some tweaks here and there.
1. Chapter 1

_There is a world..._

_Connected to countless others..._

_A world ruled by two near-omnipotent beings resembling giant hands..._

_Where the greatest of fighters are brought together to pit their skills against each other in an massive tournament ..._

_Where defeat reduces fighters to trophies, mere shells of their true selves, a state only reversible through the mercy of other fighters..._

_A world with its own strange but strict set of rules which all who enter must abide by, or suffer the consequences._

_But..._

_An unspeakable power has emerged, with its eyes set on this strange world..._

_It will stop at nothing to conquer this world, and all worlds connected to it..._

_And to crush anyone or anything that stands in its way..._

_Now, the assembled fighters must band together to defeat this unspeakable menace, before this World of Trophies...and all worlds connected to it... falls under the control..._

_...of the Subspace Emissary._

* * *

"Give it up, already!" the portly penguin king yelled as he watched a small, masked warrior trying to fend off his army of Waddle Dees. "Even you can't keep this up forever!"

A short time before, the king and his Waddle Dee army had launched an attack on the knight's prized ship, hoping to claim it for some nefarious scheme. The knight had tried to defend it, but though the army wasn't very strong, their sheer numbers were slowly starting to wear him down. Now he was exhausted, and knew he could not continue fighting much longer. Unfortunately, there were still many more fresh Waddle Dees ready to fight.

Despite the odds, though, there was no way he would ever give up his ship, especially to this particular being.

"Never!" the knight exclaimed defiantly, "I will defend my ship with my last breath if need be!"

The king smirked, disappointed, but not at all surprised. "Well, that sounds a tad extreme, I gotta say. But if you insist..."

At this he gave a signal to his army, which started to advance on the exhausted knight, who prepared to fight for as long as possible...

before the army suddenly stopped and started staring at something in shock. The knight and king both turned to look as well, and were stunned by what they both saw.

Unless their eyes were deceiving them, it the ship was flying straight towards a huge shadowy ball of...something that seemed to appear suddenly in the sky. That in itself was strange even for all those on the ship - and they'd seen some strange things before - but there was seemed to be something more to it than that. Whatever it was, it seemed to radiate a sort of shadowy, dark, even unnatural aura, as if it housed some unspeakable power never meant to see the light of day.

"Before you get any ideas," the king began, "I don't know anything about this. Whatever it is. To be honest, I'm not really sure I want to know."

The knight didn't bother replying, too busy staring at the sphere that was slowly approaching. They were by now too close to try and avoid, close enough for him to see smaller spheres within - or maybe comprising - the larger one, and the aforementioned unnatural dark aura was becoming overwhelming.

No one on the ship knew what they were flying towards - or possibly into, but the thoughts of all of them were encompassed perfectly by the knight's last thought before the ship entered the sphere.

_This cannot be good..._

* * *

**Ummm...hi.**

**This is my first story here...yeah, not exactly the most original idea the site's ever seen, but I'm hoping this will turn out decent. Plus, it's a good starting point for a little project I've had in my mind for years that I hope I'll actually finish.**

**Anyway, please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**


	2. Chapter 2: The True Beginning

**Well, here's Part 2! This is where the story starts for real!**

**And just so everyone's clear, I don't own any characters used. All characters are property of Nintendo, except Snake and Sonic, who are owned by Konami and Sega respectively.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the mysterious World of Trophies. Innumerable beings had packed into a huge floating stadium to witness two awesome fighters do battle. Two of those beings were, themselves, fighters - namely **Peach**, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and **Zelda**, princess of the land of Hyrule.

"This is going to be great!" Peach exclaimed enthusiastically. "I can't wait for the tournament to start!"

The tournament being referred to was the Super Smash Brothers tournament, where the greatest fighters throughout the multiverse were brought together to compete against each other by the ruler of the Smash world, a powerful being known as the Master Hand. There had been two prior tournaments, and both the princesses had participated in the most recent, though they also both knew beings that had been in both.

Zelda giggled at her friend's enthusiasm. "I know, Peach, I'm excited too. However... I get the feeling that the tournament isn't the only thing you're excited for."

At this, Peach blushed and turned away slightly. "I...I don't know what you're talking about, Zelda." she replied bashfully as Zelda smirked at her friend.

"Oh come on, Peach." the Hyrulian retorted, "It's not exactly a secret. Practically everyone knows of it, and if they don't, they will soon enough."

It was certainly no secret amongst the 'Smashers', as they had become known, that after years of the whole 'damsel and hero' routine, including an odd instance where the roles were reversed, Mario and Peach had developed feelings for each other. Of course, they weren't the only Smashers to develop such feelings (Zelda herself had experienced some of this with a certain green-clad swordsman), but the fact that they were two of the most well-known meant that more than a few of the others were eager to use the fact for teasing material. Fortunately for Peach, Zelda was a bit more lenient about the subject than most of the others, though even she teased her for it on occasion.

"Well... maybe." Peach replied, before managing to compose herself. "By the way, where's you-know-who? I didn't think he'd want to miss this match."

"Oh, he wanted to get in some extra training before the tournament. He's really taking this thing seriously this time around."

Before Peach could comment on that, a loud booming voice echoed over the stadium's speaker system.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND WHATEVER OTHER KINDS OF CREATURE ARE PRESENT TODAY! IT IS TIME FOR A SPECIAL PREVIEW OF THE SUPER SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT!"

At this, the entire crowd erupted into cheers, save for the two princesses, who simply looked on in anticipation.

"NOW, FOR A CUSTOMARY REMINDER OF THE RULES OF THIS FIGHT, AND, BY EXTENSION, OF EVERY FIGHT DURING THIS TOURNAMENT. BOTH COMPETITORS WILL FIGHT ON THE STAGE IN THE CENTRE OF THE ARENA. THE WINNER WILL BE WHOMEVER IS ABLE TO THROW OR SMASH THEIR OPPONENT BEYOND THE BOUNDARY LINES!"

To illustrate this, a huge cube of light was briefly showed, which encompassed a small area around and above the stage, representing said boundary lines.

The announcer continued. "THEY ARE ALLOWED TO USE ANY MEANS THEY ARE CAPABLE OF TO ACCOMPLISH THIS, BARRING OUTRIGHT KILLING THEIR OPPONENT, AS WELL AS ANY WEAPON OR ITEM THAT SPAWNS ON THE BATTLEFIELD."

"AND WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY... LET'S MEET THE FIGHTERS!"

At this, the already rabid crowd went wild, awaiting the Brawlers. Soon after, with a cry of "Lets-a go!" a familiar large green pipe emerged on the battlefield. Out of it jumped a **very** familiar moustachioed plumber, wearing blue overalls, brown shoes, and a red everything else, including a cap with a familiar 'M' logo on the front. It was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, the incomparable gaming icon, the one and only **Mario**.

The heroic plumber gazed out at the crowd as the pipe disappeared behind him. He soon spotted the two princesses and tipped his hat down while smiling at Peach. At this, Peach smiled widely, while Zelda rolled her eyes.

The crowd's attention was soon drawn to something high above the stadium. Mario looked up and saw a large star careening haphazardly towards the other end of the battlefield. It soon crashed in a small explosion, a lone figure leaping out of the ensuing dust cloud. This figure was a small, round, pink creature, with short stubby arms, a simple but cute looking face, and what appeared to be red shoes for feet. It was the cute , cuddly and childish hero of Dreamland... **Kirby.**

Upon landing, the puffball looked happily to the crowd, standing on one foot and waving his arms in a simple sort of pose. His attention was soon drawn to his opponent, and he soon readied himself for battle, Mario striking his own fighter's pose in response. The crowd was electric, awaiting the start of the match as the two combatants stood off.

"READY... GO!"

And with that exclamation from the announcer, the Brawl began.

* * *

**Yeah, not much going on here. Don't worry, though, the action should pick up in the next chapter...hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trophies and Trouble

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, readers of all ages...here's another update!**

* * *

The fight was just as fast-paced and brutal as the audience expected. The two Smash veterans held nothing back against each other, each fighting wildly to try and knock the other off the battlefield. At one point, Kirby seemed to have won by hitting Mario from above with Stone, but Mario managed to use Super Jump Punch to recover back to the battlefield. At another point, Mario had managed to smash Kirby almost to the boundary, and push him downwards using F.L.U.D.D, but Kirby used his floatiness and his Final Cutter move to get back to the ledge. At yet another point, Mario barely recovered from a Hammer shot so hard Peach swore she could feel the impact herself. Despite the best efforts of both competitors, though, neither of them was successfully knocked out, and the crowd only watched as the match continued.

* * *

Unbeknownst to those present at the stadium, they were far from the only ones watching the brawl. In a specially built temple, high in the clouds was another Smasher who was also watching it from something known in his world as a Reflecting Pool. He looked to be a relatively normal teenage boy, albeit one dressed in attire one would normally associate with ancient civilisations.

Except, of course, most teens didn't possess wings.

Yes, this being was, in fact, an angel. A relatively young angel, but an angel nonetheless. Despite his young age (by angel standards), he had already been in a few adventures himself, partly due to being the captain of the guards of a goddess known as Palutena. Once, he even fought his way out of the Underworld and battled a demonic army controlled by an evil goddess to find Three Sacred Treasures and save Palutena - and won! However, he had not seen much action since then, which was why Palutena had arranged for him to be there: to sharpen his skills against the multiverse's greatest warriors in case of another such threat. The young angel was known as **Pit**.

To Pit, this was more than just a way to get back in the fighting groove after years of relative inactivity. This was the opportunity of a million lifetimes. Ever since he'd learned of the Smash Bros tournament, he'd always wanted to participate. He'd always dreamed of testing his skills against legendary heroes from other worlds, even possibly fighting alongside them against a common foe. For now, though, he was content to stay in his personalised hideaway in the clouds and watch the brawl to study his future opponents, unaware that he'd get everything he wished for and more much sooner than he thought.

* * *

The end of the fight was so sudden, it took a while for it to actually sink in. After both the fighters had fought for quite a while and sustained quite a bit of damage, Mario had managed to nail Kirby with a powerful Smash attack, and Kirby barely managed to recover and grab the edge of the stage.

Unfortunately, when he climbed back onto the stage, he ended up walking into Mario...

...who had a Home Run Bat in hand. He didn't stand a chance.

"The winner is...MARIO!" the announcer proclaimed as the crowd cheered and Mario caught his breath, dropping the bat. Once he was feeling better, he looked out at the crowd before doing a short jump, landing in a strongman pose to more cheers.

Soon after, a large trophy was thrown down onto the stage. To the untrained eye, it looked to simply be a life-sized trophy of Mario's defeated opponent. Mario himself, however, knew better. That trophy was, in fact, Kirby himself, transformed into a trophy after his defeat. No one knew exactly why this was (though they had their suspicions) , only that the sole way to reverse it was to have another Smasher touch the base of the trophy. It was truly a sad state, a proud and noble warrior in a helpless, almost deathlike state. Even worse, there was no shortage of other, less honourable Smashers who would be all too eager to take advantage of such a state.

Fortunately, Mario was not one of those Smashers. He touched the base of the trophy, which was briefly engulfed in a bright light. When it subsided, the trophy had turned back into the living puffball known as Kirby.

After Kirby was revived, he looked around in confusion before realizing he had lost. He looked down in sadness before Mario walked up to him.

"Hey." the plumber said, "Good-a match. Almost had me a few times-a there. Good to see you've learned you lesson and been practising since last time."

Kirby frowned. At the last tournament he had come woefully underprepared and it had showed. **Hard**. So hard that he was one of the lowest ranked of the Smashers at the tournament's end. Even worse, he had been one of the highest ranked Smashers in the first tournament, making his embarrassing performance even more noticable. It was, needless to say, far from one of Kirby's finer moments.

Seeing the puffball's mood, Mario quickly added "Good-a luck in the tournament." and extended his hand. Kirby smiled at this, forgetting his loss, and accepting the hand with his own stumpy appendage in what could generously be called a handshake. The two then looked out at the cheering crowd and, after a brief nod, started posing, Kirby doing the same thing he had at the battle's start while Mario simply waved.

And that's when everyone heard the rumbling sound.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, the pose Mario makes after the match is one of his victory poses in Brawl. Also, the 'poor last tournament' Mario refers to when talking with Kirby is meant as a reference to Melee, where Kirby was deemed by many to have been severely nerfed compared to the first game.**

**Also, I've been wondering if maybe I should make the chapters longer. The big downside, of course, being that they'd take months to upload. YOU MAKE THE CALL!**

**Okay...bye. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter the Emissary

The loud rumbling had been the first warning sign. Experience had taught Mario and Kirby, plus Peach and Zelda to a lesser extent, that such a noise tended to be the signal for something approaching. Something usually very powerful, often very huge, and almost always very hostile.

The second warning sign was the dark red clouds that covered the sky above the stadium. This tended to come with an sense of dark, ominous power, and this instance was no exception.

The third and biggest warning, though, was the huge airship that the clouds seemed to be surrounding. While Zelda was not exactly familiar with such machines, in Mario and Peach's past experiences, large airships tended to signal the arrival of big trouble. Kirby had somewhat similar experiences, but his reaction to the approaching ship was a little different to those of the others.

"Ha...Halberd?" Kirby said, drawing Mario's attention quickly.

"Wait," the plumber said, "you know that ship?"

"Ya!" Kirby replied. "That Meta Knight's ship! You know! New guy, look like Kirby but with mask and cape?"

Mario remembered a character like that. He had seemed okay, albeit a little secretive and solitary. For some reason, he had the feeling that this character was not currently in control of his ship.

Before Mario could think further into it, a door on the bottom of the ship opened, releasing a sea of small, dark puple-ish spheres onto the stage. More strangely, the spheres coalesced into several strange beings that soon surrounded Mario and Kirby.

Despite the experience between the two, both couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Not only were they facing unknown creatures, but something about them seemed...unnerving. Unnatural even. Kirby was the first to act.

"Uh...who you be?" he asked.

Despite having no visible mouth, one of the creatures replied...or tried to.

"_We...Primids...of the Subspace Emissary...we come...for this world..._" it said.

"Huh?" Mario said. "This-a world? Well, sorry to burst your-a bubble, but there are a bunch of guys around here who I'm pretty sure are more than capable of-a foiling any invasion plan."

"Yeah!" Kirby added. "You no stand chance! Just go away!"

"_Fighters...Smashers..._" the creature continued, unabated. "_They will all be dealt with...**you** will be dealt with...and this world...WILL FALL!_"

With that, the creature leaped at Mario with its arm prepped for a punch. Though Mario was startled, he was able to dodge this attack and land some hard blows to it. Apparently, the beings weren't exactly tough, because those few blows were enough to defeat it, sending it careening into its comrades before dissolving into the spheres from which it seemed to have spawned. Mario looked behind him and saw Kirby Vulcan Jabbing away a number of similar beings, some wielding Beam Swords, others with what resembled strange Ray Guns.

"Hey!" Peach exclaimed, still watching in the now-panicking crowd with Zelda. "What's going on here?!"

"No idea," Zelda replied, "but it looks like Mario and Kirby could use some help!"

Peach nodded in agreement, and the two princesses rushed into the fray, Zelda teleporting onto the stage using Faeroe's Wind while Peach simply floated down to join the heroes.

"Huh? Peach? Zelda?" Kirby said in surprise.

"What are-a you two doing?" Mario asked, also somewhat surprised by the two princesses suddenly arriving on the battlefield.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Zelda fired back. "We're here to help you with...whatever these things are!"

"Yes," Peach agreed, "we weren't about to let you take on all these...things, whatever they are, alone! And besides..."

As she said this, one of the beings attempted to sneak up behind her for an attack. However, Peach noticed it and smacked it with her parasol, knocking the creature out in one hit. Another tried as well, but Peach slammed into it with Peach Bomber, the force of the impact blowing the creature into another, taking both of them out in one hit. While that was happening, Zelda had blasted another group of creatures with Din's Fire, leaving only a pillar of flame, and then a smoking scorch mark where hey once stood.

"...we weren't going to let you two have all the fun of beating the snot out of them!" Peach finished with a wink, as the remaining creatures backed off slightly.

Despite this, Mario still looked a bit apprehensive. While he knew both princesses were more than capable of holding their own in a fight, he was still a little apprehensive about letting the princesses get into one. Partly because of the fact that one of them was the princess of his own homeworld, but also because the other was also a princess, and the...close friend of another seasoned warrior. He knew full well that if Zelda got hurt, that warrior would likely hold him and Kirby responsible for it. The fact that both of them had also become very good friends of his (one more so than the other) was also a rather large point of concern.

Still, both princesses did seem to be more than capable of handling the creature, and in any case, the creatures didn't seem to be that big of a threat, mostly relying on numbers to try and gain an advantage. And numbers was something they seemed to have lots of - even now more of the strange creatures were spawning around them, some of them armed, and they were being joined by what appeared to be machines made to resemble malevolent thunderclouds. While they seemed like the kind of mooks that were relatively easy to beat, in those kinds of numbers, getting rid of all of them would take a while for just him and Kirby. Having the help of more Smashers might help them take out the remaining creatures quicker.

Besides, the princesses did need practise for the tournament too. And fighting hostile creatures was always more fun with more people involved.

"Alright-a." Mario said with a sigh. "Go nuts. Just-a be careful."

"Oh don't worry about us, Mario!" said Peach. "You and Kirby just try and keep up!"

At this, Mario couldn't help but smirk. "I don't-a think we're gonna have a problem doing that." he said as the four Smashers, almost on instinct, started to draw closer together as the creatures slowly, almost tentatively, advanced on them. Despite the numbers being against them, all four were confident they would be able to handle this threat.

"Ready?" Mario asked the others. All nodded in reply, readying themselves.

"HERE WE GO!" Mario yelled his battle cry.

And with that, the four Smashers leapt out at the hordes of creatures and, unbeknownst to them, a fight they'd never forget.

* * *

**And here's another chapter. Yeah, now the Emissary has arrived with hostile intentions. Can the Smashers beat them back?!**

**...Okay, you probably know, but just pretend you don't!**

**Kirby: Know what?**

**Nothing! Get out of here!**

**Anyway, constructive reviews wanted, please! I don't own anyone in this story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Drop the Bombshell

There may have been a large number of the 'Primids' on the battlefield, and a good number of the cloudlike Spaaks above it, but none of them lasted very long. Not against the combined power and skill of the four Smashers. They ploughed through the shadowy forces with ease, the only real problem being when they were occasionally swarmed by the Primids. Even then, a little teamwork was able to deal with them, defeating the creatures and reducing them to the strange spheres from which they had spawned.

Somewhat oddly, though, that wasn't the only thing that was left behind after some of them were defeated. Some of the armed Primids also left their weapons and other items behind, mainly Ray Guns, Super Scopes or Beam Swords, all of which the Smashers were all too happy to pick up and use against the remaining forces. But they also dropped an item the Smashers were not familiar with - a Trophy Stand.

Kirby was the one who came across it. He picked it up, but didn't know what to do with it. After all, what could one really do with the base of a trophy in a battle? Before he could ponder this, though, he saw Zelda being swarmed by a group of angry Primids. She was doing well fighting them off...but didn't notice one sneaking up from behind. On instinct, Kirby threw the stand at the Primid...

...and the next thing he knew, the Primid had been reduced to a trophy, much like the ones the Smashers themselves would turn into upon defeat.

"Wha...?" said Zelda, turning behind her to see what Kirby had tossed the Stand at. When she saw the trophy, she turned back to Kirby with a look of confusion, only to find the puffball with a similar confused look.

"Kirby...what on earth did you just do?" Zelda asked. All Kirby could do was shrug.

"HEY!" Peach called, grabbing the attention of the two. Apparently, she and Mario had finished off the remainder of the Subspace forces, the two running over to join their comrades.

"What's-a that?" Mario asked, seeing the Primid trophy. "Looks-a little like one of those things that were just attacking. Did one of them drop it or something-a?"

Zelda answered. "Well...it _is _a trophy of one of those things...but it wasn't dropped by anything. In fact..." Zelda quickly filled the _Mario_ characters in on where the trophy came from...after which they looked just as confused as she and Kirby had just been.

"So...he threw the Trophy Stand at the Primid and turned it into a trophy?" Mario asked. Kirby nodded in the affirmative.

"That's weird..." Peach stated. "Out of curiosity, can you bring it back? You know, the way we can be brought back?"

At this, Kirby, figuring nothing could go too wrong, moved to do just that...

...but the trophy suddenly dissolved into the Bugs from which the Primid had spawned, causing Kirby to jump back in surprise. The other three just stepped back in shock.

"...Okay..." Peach eventually said. "That was...weird..."

"So apparently those things can drop Trophy Stands that turn others of them into trophies?" Zelda added. "Weird is an understatement for that, even by our standards."

"Well, at-a least those Subspace guys seem to have-a been beaten." Mario said in mild relief. Kirby was about to nod in agreement, but then something caught his eye above Mario. The other Smashers noticed this and turned to look as well.

What they all saw was possibly a stranger sight even than what they had just gone through. It appeared to be some sort of creature dressed in mostly green, very ornate garb. It wore so much clothing, in fact, that it was impossible to see what the creature looked like underneath. All that could be seen was a pair of glowing, yellow eyes. It seemed to be floating in midair, though how it did that none of the Smashers could tell, and was carrying a large spherical object with a large red X on it.

"Hey-a!" Mario tried calling out to the creature. "Who are-a you and what are you-a doing with that thing-a?" At this, the creature gazed down at the Smashers, before answering in a tone that could generously be described as 'robotic'.

"I AM THE ANCIENT MINISTER." it said. "ON BEHALF OF THE SUBSPACE EMISSARY, I GIVE YOU THIS WARNING: LEAVE THE IMMEDIATE AREA OR RISK YOUR OWN DESTRUCTION."

The Smashers looked at each other in confusion at these words. "Uh, excuse me?" Peach asked the Ancient Minister. "What exactly do you mean by 'our destruction'?"

The Minister did not respond. Instead, he simply dropped the large sphere onto the ground, where two robots came out of nowhere, and seemingly attached themselves to it with their arms. Then the two robots pulled away, opening the sphere and revealing it to be a strange machine. What looked like an unstable pile of matter similar to the Primids seemed to be contained within, with a timer in the middle slowly counting down. It didn't take long for the Smashers to figure out what it was.

"Mama Mia!" Mario exclaimed in shock. "It's-a some kind of bomb-a!"

"INDEED," the Minister confirmed. "A SUBSPACE BOMB TO BE EXACT. WHEN THIS GOES OFF, IT WILL SUCK ALL THE SURROUNDING AREA INTO THE DIMENSION OF SUBSPACE, AS WELL AS DESTROY ANYTHING - OR ANYONE - TOO CLOSE. THUS, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY." With this, the Minister flew away, presumably to a safe distance, leaving the Smashers with the huge bomb.

"Kirby!" Mario said, turning to the puffball in question. "I'm-a gonna try and stop that-a thing! If I can't-a, I need you to have your Warp Star ready for a quick-a getaway!"

Kirby nodded at this, while Peach yelled at Mario to "BE CAREFUL!" as he ran towards the bomb. Before he could reach it, however, there was another loud sound, like something huge had just landed behind the Smashers. They looked behind them to see a large shadowed figure hidden within a cloud of smoke...

...a figure that blasted a huge shot of gunk past Kirby and the princesses, hitting Mario so hard that he was launched skyward clear out of the stadium and into the distance. The three remaining Smashers were stunned. Kirby ran out to the spot where Mario had just been, gazing into the sky as if trying to will him to come back...

...but then behind him, there was the sound of cage doors slamming shut, followed by a scream of terror. Kirby quickly turned back around...

...and froze in shock. Not just shock at Peach and Zelda being held captive in cages, but also at who - or what - was holding them.

It seemed to be a giant humanoid plant, towering over the tiny puffball. It stood on two stubby leg-like appendages and held the cages containing the princesses in it's leafy arms. It seemed to have something of a potbelly, and was wearing some red and white polka dotted Speedos. All in all, it would have looked pretty silly...until you got to its head. The head was surrounded by petals, like a huge flower. There were no eyes, or nose on it, just a mouth. A huge mouth, filled with shark-like teeth, each as big as Kirby himself.

A mouth Kirby could easily fit inside.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. Had some exams to get through which sapped a lot of my time. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**Also, I had a review requesting longer chapters. Not sure if I'll be able to do that, given my time constraints, but I'll try. Anyway, next time, the boss battle with Petey Piranha, so maybe that'll be a bit longer!**

**So...yeah.**


End file.
